Nos falta valor
by Karin fd Uchiha
Summary: A veces nos perdemos de grandes cosas y fabulosos momentos gracias a nuestra cobardía, Sakura no quiere que esto les pase a sus amigos, el empujón viene de su parte lo demás ellos lo conseguirán.


**_Nos falta valor_**

Capitulo único

Nuevamente una bella pelinegra, con el cabello suelto y su uniforme, caminaba dentro del instituto se sentía bien caminando sola aun que últimamente más que por distracción lo hacía para poder ver a cierto castaño, que con una hermosa sonrisa la había conquistado.

_Tu respiración comienza a agitarse, él se acerca, tú desvías la mirada, no la puedes sostener o notaria tu sonrojo, pasa junto de ti sin mirarte – Dudas que te halla notado - vuelves a levantar la mirada y lo vez marcharse, sonríes bobamente, deberías hablarle, deberías pero no te atreves, te falta valor._

Hace ya algún tiempo te diste cuenta de que empezó a gustarte, a enamorarte con tan solo su sonrisa – que demuestra tantas cosas -, no querías aceptarlo pues aun le guardabas ese lugar a la persona a la que siempre amaste y que siempre tuvo y tendrá un lugar en tu corazón, pero estas decidida a dejar atrás tu amor por aquel rubio idiota, que jamás pudo notar lo que en realidad sentías. Pero desde el momento en el que lo aceptaste – tu amor por aquel castaño - desvías tu mirada, temes que se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos,- aquellos que tus ojos revelan - aunque lo que más temes es que no te corresponda.

_Y tú vuelves a pasar junto de ella, te desvía la mirada, piensas que se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que la observas, pero aun así quieres que te note, quieres hablarle, pero no sabrías como hacerlo, de que hablar, simplemente no te atreves, te falta valor._

Te encanta observarla pero no te atreves a hablarle, un día te atreviste a sonreírle, desde ese día eres un poco más feliz porque ahora sabe que existes; piensas que sabe, que ha notado lo mucho que te gusta verla, porque en un principio respondía tu sonrisa ahora ella la evita, la observas porque es inevitable es tan linda pero sobre todo siempre está feliz e irradia un aura de tranquilidad y felicidad, poco a poco te enamoraste aunque no lo aceptes.

_A ambos les falta el valor, le temen al rechazo, sin saber que sus corazones laten a un mismo ritmo._

_Pero pronto alguien lo descubrirá y sus temores se dispersaran, juntos estarán y al fin completos se sentirán._

_####_

Una extraña peli-rosa observaba - sentada en una banca - todo lo que sucedía en el instituto a la hora del almuerzo, pronto localizo con la vista a una chica de su curso cuyo nombre era Hinata, no eran las mejores amigas ya que la chica era algo tímida, ahora la chica tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro miro hacia donde la chica veía y se encontró con alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien, era su amigo Kiba un castaño con una sonrisa tan agradable, él chico estaba en otro curso pero ella le conocía, observo su discreta mirada dirigida a Hinata, eso le daba una gran idea.

Kiba le había comentado hace poco que había una chica en su curso – el de ella – que le gustaba, tal vez estuviera equivocada pero esperaba que no, estos dos solo necesitaran un empujoncito y ella con mucho gusto se los daría, camino hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Kiba.

- Kiba, Hola – Saludo con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Sakura – él también le sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

- Excelente – Sonrió pero esta vez de una forma más perversa - ¿Sabes? Quiero presentarte a alguien –

- Sakura - Su tono sonaba a advertencia – Te he dicho muchas veces que no necesito una casamentera, y mucho menos una como tu – Le enseño la lengua juguetonamente

- Yo solo decía, pero si no quieres que te presente a Hinata – Comenzó a caminar hasta que una voz la detuvo

- ¿Dijiste Hinata? – Le pregunto el chico nervioso, pues sabía a quién se refería, a él le gustaba esa chica y un gran inicio seria conocerla – Tal vez tu idea no sea tan mala –

- Ya lo sabía – Dijo Sakura riendo – Entonces acompáñame –

Ambos comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde se encontraba sentada la chica de quién desde hace tiempo Kiba - un chico revoltoso, de ojos miel (Cuerpo de infarto) y único – se había enamorado.

- Hola Hinata – Saludo Sakura a la chica que aun se encontraba de espaldas a ellos

- Hola Sakura – Dijo Hinata volteando su mirada – etto – La chica fácilmente podía ser confundida con un foco navideño de lo roja que se encontraba

- Mira Hinata, te presento a Kiba el es un amigo de la secundaria – Le dijo Sakura rápidamente – Kiba – Volteo hacia el nombrado – Ella es Hinata está en mi curso – Les sonrió.

- Mira Kiba te dejo, platiquen un rato, Sasuke me está buscando por allá – Les sonrió a ambos.

Y comenzando a caminar pensó…

Ahora todo depende se ustedes.

* * *

N /A Una pequeña historia dedicada a todos nosotros que somos cobardes y que siempre nos falta valor. Y pues claro aunque sea una pis-quita de SasuSaku.

En fin espero que les guste Cuídense y díganme ¿Qué tal?


End file.
